Fallout: Everglade Wastes
by gmalt
Summary: The Everglade Wastes-a wasteland relatively untouched by the bombs of the war, but it is drawing attention from the New World Order. This militaristic oligarchy is rejected by Mister Miami's free Miami and threatens south Florida with an alliance with the Enclave. Who will set the parts in motion in this sunshine state stalemate?
1. Prologue--NWO (1)

PROLOGUE—The NWO (1)

Our story is set in 2290 but our story begins in 2285… A crumbling chapter of the BoS somehwere near old world Mobile, Alabama sends out a scouting party of four into the Southern Wasteland—a gulf region plagued by storms that flood the streets with irradiated water and muck… raiders rule this land more than any other entity—as a storm from the Gulf approaches. Their task: Offer a "fairer" trade agreement with trading towns on the coast…

Melvin Tupp, the squad leader, marches along with his four other brothers, smirks hidden beneath their iron helmets of "justice." For as they venture south, a strong raiding party ventures west with stories of a weak Brotherhood of Steel chapter in a bunker near Mobile. And these coastal towns are not about to be swindled under the Brotherhood's watch, but saved under Tupps'.

The four power armored brothers enter the small town and are met with glares until their helmets are taken off and the citizens witness their saviors. In the middle of town square, Tupp sets up the HAM radio and picks up the signal from the Mobile bunker. Silence.. requests for aid... pleas for help…. screams, gunshots, screams, static….. silence… cheers from the town no longer threatened by broken brothers. Then, a scurrying to gather packed items to leave as irradiated drops of rain begin to poison their skin for the last time.

The party, headed by four power armored traitors, move east to gather more towns to be freed. The troupe grew in number with each town until hundreds of townspeople turned travelers pioneered east to the land of Florida that held fabled cities fit to be rebuilt that only raiders, rats, and scavengers call home. Easy to liberate. Easy to renovate. Easy to start a new civilization built on technology and justice. Bickerings over food and water would evolve into debates over plasma and laser weaponry, one medicinal practice to another, or whether justice should be had in one way or the other… A "New World Order" as Tupp called it.

The troupe took months to reach a city with skyscrapers and lost many on the way. Their task: rebuild Jacksonville as a capital for the NWO.

(Hey, I'm new at this and would greatly appreciate if you guys let me know if you like this. I got my idea for this from playing Fallout [obviously] and got an idea for a new setting for a new game. I still have yet to write of the NWO's march south, Mister Miami's Miami, The Initiative, The Key & other trading towns, Okeechobee Joe, OS 123, AND the main character. Since I got this idea from the games, (and if this is received well) I would like to set up a voting system for what the main character should do after each entry. The aforementioned subjects I have yet to write about would be factions or people that you could ally with or destroy.)


	2. Prologue--NWO (2)

PROLOGUE—The NWO (2)

The year is 2287. Jacksonville is settled. Small parties move west to settle Tallahassee—an old world city that is all but rubble—but the majority of the NWO moves south for a promise of a civilization untouched by the bombs. Melvin Tupp and his three comrades lead the march to Gainesville with an army 400 strong, slaughtering any opposition and bringing law to any town on the way. The army grows in number with each town until a force of 600—armed with little armor and petty weapons—reaches and rebuilds Gainesville.

In the autumn of 2287, Tallahassee is the capital of West Florida, Gainesville is the capital of North Florida, and Jacksonville is the capital of the New World Order. Tupp sets up trade routes between the three supply chains with an emphasis of leather, metal, and energy weapons to be filtered down to Gainesville.

Over the winter of 2287, Tupp's shoddy army of volunteers becomes a viable threat to any strong civilization. Raiders may have put up a fight before, but now this military could strike fear from miles. Tupp set up an intense training program that only 153 of his former army could complete. The soliders were equipped with a leather, metal armor variant, coined "Power Leather", and Assault Laser Rifles. (Both of which were Tupp creations.)

In the spring of 2288, the NWO's military gathered 1200 soldiers for the march south. Tupp had a plan to use Tampa as a capital for Central Florida and Miami as a capital for South Florida. 200 soldiers were sent to take Tampa, 600 were sent to protect the borders of the NOW's territories, 100 were sent to act as a strong police force within capitals and towns, and the remaining 300 marched southeast to Miami.

June 20, 2288 marked the beginning of a stalemate between Tupp and his most-coveted land of Florida. In the NWO's camp north of Miami, Tupp tells his army to stay put as he and his comrades request an alliance with Mister Miami of Miami. The meeting wasn't instantaneous and when it finally came into being (after weeks of pleading) the answer was a swift "no" and Tupp was forced out of Miami and threatened to leave the surrounding area or Mr. Miami would send his (nonexistent) army of 4000 after him.

Tupp was in no position to test the word of a man that set up the most successful city in all of the Southern Wasteland and heade northwest to Tampa, hoping Miami would eventually come around.

On the march to Tampa, Tupp came across a glimmering light in the darkness, Orlando. Former reports of Orlando had been of rubble and destruction. But there he saw it, shimmering in glory. Before he could give the orders to radio the city to the north, the army was ambushed, 200 slaughtered, and 100 including Tupp and his comrades taken POW by the Orlando-based Enclave.

While captive, Tupp was tortured and questions about his militaristic precense in the Everglade Wastes. With his wit and intelligence, Tupp bought his life as well as his 100 soldiers' with an alliance with the Enclave. He convinced them of success and even appointed one of the Enclave's head officials to lead the military and another to act as High Governor of Central Florida in the militaristic capital of Gainesville.

Once Tupp reached Tampa he appointed himself and his three comrades as the leaders of the militaristic oligarch that is the New World Order. A constitution was written, remaining capital High Governors appointed, and the band of four that headed the NOW gave themselves a "temporary" station away from the NWO capital of Jacksonville in Tampa, waiting for Miami to break under their patriotic motto, "Knowledge and Justice in this New World Order."


	3. Prologue--Mister Miami's Miami

PROLOGUE—Mister Miami's Miami

Mister Miami was not always called Mister Miami. Nor was the city of Miami, Florida always the beacon of freedom and free enterprise in the south. Like many in southern Florida during the mid-2200s, Mister Miami—then Calvin Neuheiser—grew up in a coastal trade town. These trade towns were the staple of south Florida before Miami. A cluster of them called the Northeast north of Miami and a cluster called the Southwest south of Tampa. Neuheiser grew up in the Northeast.

With his humble beginning, Neuheiser dreamed of making a name for himself and didn't see "best merchant in all the Everglades" fulfilling his dreams. (Although he would be a big hit in the Northeast and Southwest.) He didn't want the traders life, he wanted something bigger and he saw Miami as his path to glory.

((The cities of south Florida were somewhat unharmed by the bombs of the war. Some say it was a hurricane that threw the missiles off course. Others say that China had secret agents planted in southern Florida society that would build China anew in America. Still others believe in something bigger… somebody or something wanted to keep them alive… who knows? (I do.)))

Miami like all cities in southern Florida had big buildings, water systems, electricity that could be restored, and a good amount of raiders, scavengers, irradiated animals, etc. So, with the mouth of a master salesman, Neuheiser negotiated with every merchant that passed through his humble trade town and gained a mercenary or two out of each deal.

After a year and a half, the 19-year-old Neuheiser gained a formidable force of 50 and led an attack of Miami. From the northern suburbs, to Fort Lauderdale, to Boca Raton, and finally to Miami and a small portion of southern suburbs, Neuheiser liberated Miami in 2271.

It grew slow and steady over the years and by 2282, Miami was a shining beacon of free enterprise for all that had the fortune of hearing of a place so far south in America. Neuheiser took on the name of Mister Miami in 2283 after he had built a small government and large economy with Miami and the surrounding areas. Large walls and a small police force kept raiders at bay while small taxes, freedom to set up any type of business, near to no trade restrictions, and safety from the wasteland brought in populations of citizens year after year.

With so much success, one would think of expanding an empire. This was not the case with Miami. He enjoyed his small governance power over Miami and surrounding areas and had no intention of growing the region or building a military to conquer lands further west or north. Miami was content with his Miami—free enterprise in a relatively small package.

When NWO came in 2288, Miami at first denied their request to enter their city because the fact that they actually requested to enter. Miami's law system (known to all in southern Florida) states that you may enter the city without request but will be checked on the way in and if the traveler passes said check, citizenship is granted. Mr. Miami was suspicious of this, but after their weeks of unnecessary pleading he finally let them in so that he could say no to their plans of the New World Order built on "knowledge and justice" not strong economy. Miami, sporting an unnoticeable smirk, threatened them with an army of 4000 knowing that Tupp would most likely not know that Miami has no military since he didn't know basic law. With a big smile, Miami witnessed Tupp and his troops run north.


	4. Prologue--Others of South Florida

PROLOGUE—Others of South Florida

Now, with the two big name factions introduced, here are some remaining factors in the Everglade Wastes: The Initiative, The Key, OS 123, and Okeechobee Joe.

The Initiative is a program that has (by 2290) successfully rehabilitated ghouls and mutants. Their current task is rehabilitating mirelurks within the Everglade swamps. A daunting task it may seem since the prior two subjects were former humans but success has been seen and one has even grasped human language! With threats of war threatening the safety of south Florida, The Initiative has equipped ablebodied humans, ghouls, and mutants with weapons to form a small militia. They're also focusing on creating "BattleLurks" and "WarLurks". The former learning martial arts and the prior learning to handle specially made firearms. The Initiative is headed by Cornelius Wallace, a former trader from The Key. We'll learn more about him later.

The Key is the name of the old world city Key West. It's a small monarchy disconnected from the mainland that prides itself on a small navy and a strong trading economy with the Southwest, Northeast, and Miami. Their king is sickly, old and dying without a successor. Someone has to prove themselves to run this naval trading kingdom before his time runs out.

OS 123 is a myth. It is said that once Vault-Tec's Head of Vault Operations died two years before the war, a new Head of Operations finished the remaining vaults 120-122 but also started a new vault without Vault-Tec consent. It's purpose was not to harbor humans from the dangers of the bomb. Nor was it's purpose for the sick social experiments performed in 105 of the vaults. It's purpose was to power and maintain a powerful operating system that could divert incoming Chinese missiles from all of America. It was unfinished by the time the bombings happened... but southern Florida remained untouched by bombs. The mythic vault is said to be located somewhere near irradiated tribal lands between Miami and Tampa… near an old world town of Avon Park.

Okeechobee Joe (formerly Joseph Tyler) was, like Cornelius Wallace, a former trader from The Key. He also took part in The Initiative's rehabilitation of ghouls and stayed halfway through the rehabilitation of the mutants. But for some reason, he snapped somewhere and became an antisocietal hermit living in the middle of Lake Okeechobee on an old ferry boat. Some say it was his love that abandoned him after his wife died. Others say it was the oncoming forces of NWO that were marching south. Nobody really knows and only a fool would try to know. For Lake Okeechobee is wired with traps and poisoned with radiation in the waters. Joseph can also be seen on top of his ferry boat sniping any and all he sees.

Well, that's your history lesson for the day. The next prologue will actually have the main characters and dialogue (hooray!). If you didn't want to (or just didn't) read any of that, here's a quick recap:

NWO: militaristic, technologically advanced oligarchy headed by Melvin Tupp and his three comrades. An informal alliance has been made with the Orlando-based Enclave and a formal one is soon to follow. They hold ground in southern Florida with Tampa and Orlando.

Miami: a society built on free enterprise headed by Mister Miami. He holds ground in southern Florida with Miami

The Initiative: rehabilitation for ghouls, mutants, and mirelurks. They hold ground in the Everglade swamps

They Key: small, naval, trading monarchy holding ground in Key West

Southwest and Northeast: trading zones south of Tampa and north of Miami

Okeechobee Joe: antisocietal hermit living on a ferry boat in the middle of Lake Okeechobee

OS 123: myth said to be located in irradiated tribal lands in the middle of southern Florida


	5. Prologue--Squad of Six

PROLOGUE—Squad of Six

Atlanta, Georgia, March 2290—an old world city with two skyscrapers left. Mostly home to raiders and scavengers. Not much happens here in this town. It's small claim to fame is a worn out fuel-less vertibird stationed on one of the two skyscrapers. This caught the attention of a squad of rogue raiders from the Tuscaloose Tiders in Alabama. They have worked under many flags, Tuscaloosa's was just one of them. Now they're independent. Now they're looking for a better life outside the wastes. Now is the day that final repairs are made and the vertibird is fueled to fly anywhere in America for a new life of luxury.

A balding asian man is yelling out orders on the top floor of the vertibird skyscraper. Three others are sprinting with jugs of gasoline in hand. "Come on! Let's get the last of the fuel in the storage room! Then We'll make a plan for where we go!"

"That's the last of it, Jialun" one of the former sprinters says to his commander as he lays down the last jug.

"It took 3 years, Ryker… 3 whole god-damned years to get the parts and fuel for this fucking bird to fly… James says it'll fly now. I believe him but it's hard to believe that all of us… wasters… damned former raiders, criminals, irradiated pieces of shit!... will finally learn a new life without blood or bullets." Jialun said this with a smile as he stared with a sort of nostalgia at all the jugs of gasoline. Ryker stood by his suqad leader while the other two that carried the jugs went to the "command room" across the hall.

"Yea…" Ryker said quietly, smiling as well, "Well,.. y'know… you needed to retire someday Jialun!" With small laughter, the two walked over to the other room.

In the "command room" (some CEO's former office) the two squad mates that helped Ryker, Ashley Rickert the big guns specialist and Roberto Sanchez the reconnaissance specialiast, were staring and muttering small joking remarks about the remaining two squad mates hunched over the map of the USA, the lovebirds of the squad—Melanie Mackie the tech specialist and Willy Williams the pilot. Melanie and Willy were blurting out exciting places to go on their vertibird.

"Denver's also known as dog city! We could build a dog army!" Willy exclaimed.

"Puppies! Puppies! Puppies!... But what about west? Old Silicon Valley! The NCR!" Melanie uttered.

"Yea but taxes and y'know Caesar owns the deserts to the east of there."

"Oh ya… why not just a gambling escapade to New Reno or New Vegas!"

"And lose all our money like that?... the north's got fresh water and a strong Brotherhood hand to protect it!"

Melanie retorted with some logic, "Willy,… we're old criminals. Brother ain't our style, honey"

"Oh ya…."

This went on for a couple of minutes until Jialu stood up on the table and said, "Willy, Melanie… I know you two are excited for this trip, but so is everyone else. So let's decide on a location and stick with it."

"I vote for the north," said Ashley.

"I just want somewhere with a beach… NCR or Miami I guess… I'm sick of this god-damned wasteland" said Roberto.

"We all are, Sanchez. We all are," Jialun said.

Willy added to this. "Well we've been couped up here for years! Maybe we just forgot how awesome it was to adventure the wastes! How about a little trip across the wasteland of America!" He said this jokingly and with a laugh, but Roberto was a serious fellow and everyone knew that he hated Willy's relatively joking attitude especially when it came to him piloting any vehicle.

Roberto took this one a little too seriously and snapped. "Listen here!" He shouted "We are _not _going back into that hellhole after we spent years for a vehicle to get us out of here!"

"Relax… I was just kidding" Willy said trying to defend himself. In reality he did want to go back into the wastes but Roberto was the strongest and not one to be messed with… but Roberto though Willy _was _messing with him so…

"Well, kid this!" Roberto shouted as he dashed forward planting a strong punch on Willy before Jialun and Ryker could hold him back. Shouting between the squadmates ensued. Melanie held back Willy while Jialun, Ryker, and Ashley struggled to hold back Roberto. Just as this was going on, an explosion went off in the room across the hall, the fuel room.

"SHIT!" Jialun screamed in distress.

Melanie sprinted to a window to see the cause, "Raiders with rockets!"

Roberto muttered, "Man, I bet fucking Willy set this shit up…"

Willy defending himself, "I did not! You accuse me everything, you little shit and I don't appreciate it!"

"Maybe you shouldn't be joking about shit all the time, ya fuck!"

Before another fight ensued, Ashley punched both of them and yelled in their faces "Get the damn fuel!"

In an instant the squad of six rushed into the inferno of the fuel room as blasts could be felt and heard around and inside the building. The six grabbed onto what they could and sprinted to the rook, filling up the vertibird as fast as they could.

Once the last of the jugs was in, they all entered the vehicle while Willy started it up. "We barely have a enough fuel to get us anywhere!" He shouted as the building started to make a stronger rumbling sound than before.

"What's the nearest place we can get close to? Because we don't have much time!" Ryker distressingly asked as a corner of the building began to crumble.

"Uhmmm…. Miami… Miami! I can get us to Miami" Willy exclaimed.

"Get us to fucking Miami then!" Jialun screamed.

And with that, the vertibird took off south just as the skyscraper began its decent into the rubble of Atlanta and the squad of six made its way to the free enterprise city of Miami.

Hours passed and fuel was running low just as the group was about to fly over Orlando.

"Is that Miami?" willy asked and pointed down.

"Uhh…" Ryker looked at a map but before he could get back to him Roberto blurted out.

"No, you dumb shit. Miami's got a beach… this is just some shitty settlement."

Willy glared back at Robert and replied with a stern, "Thank you Roberto…. But you're not the co-pilot. Ryker?"

"Oh… uh. Ya, that's Orlando? Miami's still to the southwest"

"Thank you, co-pilot Not Roberto, Ryker"

"Uhh guys?" Roberto added in.

"Not co-pilot Roberto does not have permission to speak to pilot Willy" Willy announced.

"Shut up, man. There's two fucking vertibirds on our ass." Roberto replied.

Willy chuckled, "Oh and I though _I _was the joke-… oh shit we got two red dots on radar."

Just then a voice from the radio startled all in the vertibird, "You are flying over Enclave territory. I dentify yourself or suffer the consequences"

"What?" Jialun uttered in confusion, "The Enclave's been gone for years."

"So you think it's like a joke or something?" Ryker questioned.

"Well they seemed pretty serious," willy added.

"Just reply to the damn thing!" Ashley yelled from the back.

"Okay.. umm," Willy picked up the radio and began to talk, "We are humble travelers looking for way of passage into the city of Miami…"

The radio replied, "That is stolen Enclave property you are piloting. Land and be arrested or suffer the consequences."

"Well, fuck…" Willy said, "Well, I guess I'll land…"

"Nah, man! I ain't going to prison miles from fucking freedom!" Roberto charged the controls and sent the vertibird out of control. The Enclave vertibirds took this as a sign of resisting arrest and began to fire upon the haywire airship. Screams and explosions sent the squad of six flying into the Everglade wasteland. One would think this would be the end for them. No. It was only just a beginning.


	6. Chapter 1--Ryker Jones

Chapter 1—Ryker Jones

A ringing inside Ryker's head awakens him to a foul smell and a dreary scene. The crash sent him to a swamp it seems and he's covered in muck whilst an alligator stares at him like he was some sort of alien creature. Startled by the sight he spasms backwards and hits a mirelurk. This only startles him further. As the mirelurk walks towards Ryker, he reaches for his gun that is no longer there.

"Back!" he yells, "Stay back!" Ryker starts to quicken his step backwards almost tripping along the way.

To his surprise, the mirelurk speaks, "Awa.. ke?...Re…relax.. I.. mean… no… harm…. I am… part.. of the… Initiative… come… with me…" The mirelurk said this and waved his crab-like claw for Ryker to follow him.

"What's… what's the fucking 'initiative'?! How… wait.. How can you fucking talk?!" Ryker yelled in confusion. "Who are you?" he asked the lurk.

It replied with, "They.. call… me.. Tim… the … MerchLurk… What.. do…. They.. call… you?"

"I'm… I'm Ryker. Ryker Jones"

Ryker followed the huge waddling crustacean for a few miles until they reached a sort of fort looking establishment.

"This.. is… Iinitiative…. H..Q.." The lurk explained to Ryker, "Ah,… here comes… Cor.. ne… li… us"

A man in a dapper suit and cowboy hat approached the two, "Timmy, what's this here boy you brought to us?"

"He.. fell…. From… sky.."

"Of course he did, Timmy" Cornelius chuckled and patted him on the back, "Now go get back to the store. We need ya selling that fine merchandise, right?"

"Yes.. sir" Tim said waddling into the fort.

Cornelius put his arm around Ryker and headed with him into the fort, "Now boy… where ya from? And what're ya doin' so damn far away from civilization?"

"Well,.." Ryker started, "Like the mirel- Tim.. said, I crash landed here"

"Ohh," Cornelius said with a sort of realization and stopped right before they entered the gate into Initiative HQ. Ryker was confused by this until he heard a click of a revolver, "So you with the NWO? Get off my peaceful land before I spill blood onto it."

Ryker stared wide-eyed at the revolver and blurted out, "The fuck's the NWO?!" and then he started speaking fast to defend himself, "I- I had a squad that did adventuring the Southern Wasteland and we stole a vertibird in Atlanta and we were shot down by some Enclave imposters over some city called Orlando please don't shoot me I'm innocent I can leave if you want I wanna go to Miami I hear Miami's nice I'd like to live please to shoo-"

Cornelius laughed and but his revolver away and his hands on Ryker to stop him from falling into the muck laugh, "Ah hahaa! Boy, all you had to say was that you wasn't with NWO. You aint even look like one of em. Now come on into the Initiative HQ. I can getcha cleaned up and send ya on your way to Miami."

Ryker let out some nervous laughs as Cornelius still chuckled on their way into the complex.

"Alright, here's the doctor's office," Cornelius said as they stood before a big tent with a huge red cross on it, "Now when you're done just come and meet me at my office over there," He said and pointed at one of the few structures, a two-story wooden building with "INITIATIVE HQ" written on it. "Since you don't seem to be in the Everglade Wastes loop, I'll fill ya in before I send ya on your way to Miami. Good luck to ya,-… wait… what was your name?"

"I'm… I'm Ryker. Ryker Jones."


	7. Chapter 2--A Little Pip in Your Step

Chapter 2—A Little Pip in Your Step

Ryker was cleaned up and patched up. To his surprise, nothing too threatening seemed to have happened during the crash landing. Leaving the doctor's tent, he raised the flap and was met with the same foul stench as before but he experienced it with a lot less pain and muck on his body. Recovered from his daze, he finally took in the Initiative's HQ for a first time.

Humans, ghouls, mutants, and even a few mirelurks roamed the "streets". The headquarters was basically an enclosure of wooden walls with a bunch of tents and a few wooden buildings. No pavement or pathways, just muddy spaces between tents and buildings. Watching his step, Ryker headed over to the HQ building.

When he approached the building he saw Cornelius Wallace on the second floor porch smoking a pipe between his gray beard and rancher hat. Wallace saw Ryker as he neared and waved him to come on in. Ryker entered the building greeted by Cornelius standing on a spiraled staircase to the left of the entrance.

"Well if it isn't the fallen angel himself! Let's get up to my office.. clue ya in on what's going on in the Everglade Wastes." Ryker nodded and followed Cornelius up to the second story and into the office, "Now this explanation'll be pretty quick for someone that hasn't lived here for years, so here's a map that The Initiative made this year with cities and factions and such marked up. Look up at Tampa… looking? Good. That whole area's NWO—some militaristic oligarchy… former Brothers I hear… all they care about is their technology and their "justice". I'm against 'em takin the Everglade Wastes and I applaud Miami's efforts to build some sorta military to take em down… Now Miami's a different story. Former trader like maself. Built Miami on free enterprise… good man too…" With a pause Ryker started to get up but Cornelius stopped him, "Wait a second Mr. Jones. South Florida ain't no two trick pony. It's a.." Cornelius started counting on his finger, "uhh… several trick pony. Sit back down… good. Now there's the trading zones south o' Tampa and north o' Miami. Free enterprise just like Miami except less laws and no protection if ya ever need to sell and buy loads of stuff."

Cornelius paused again but Ryker didn't get up. "Then," Wallace started back up again, "Then there's… Lake Okeechobee… don't go there… dangerous. Don't question. Just don't go there. Further north is the irradiated tribal lands. Human tribes sort of immune to radiation live south of Avon Park while ghoulish tribes live north of it. And then further north of that is Orlando. Enclave's there as you know. They're not really connected to the US government but still hold the technology and name as if they did. Don't mess with them… especially now since they got some sorta alliance with the NWO. And super south of here is the Key. Born and raised from there. Can only get there by boat. You can usually catch one of their traders in the Southwest… and of course there's the swamps if ya ever need help from The Initiative."

Ryker was taking it all in and jokingly asked "Anything else?" not expecting a reply.

"Well there is the Vault 123 myth. It's said to be located near Avon Park, the heart of the irradiated tribal lands. But we all know Vault-Tec only issued 122 vaults. So it's just a myth."

"How do you know that?" Ryker questioned.

"Don't go there son. You'll get radiation quicker sickness quicker than a newborn in a vat of nuclear waste" Cornelius chuckled at this. "Now lemme upload this here map to your Pip-Boy" He said reaching down for Ryker's arm only to be disappointed, "Ya'll aint got Pip-Boys in Atlanta?!"

"That's vault technology, sir" Ryker said confused.

"Oh, that's right… Well, here in south Florida, we got Vault 121 who's social experiment or whatever was to overstock it with Pip-Boys… I dunno the hell why. Maybe they ran out of ideas. You can check with Tim over at the general store to get ya one… He's a real techy lurk his only curse is his huge claws on devices made for fingers, ha ha! The Southwest has been excavating 121 for newer models so you might wanna get one of those.. be the envy of the wastes, right? Well, here's the chip with the map. Go on and get yourself a Pip-Boy.

Ryker entered the general store. A smell of crab filled his nose and he was met with a dim lit room with clutter and old world tech scattered about. Tim was hunched over at the counter trying to unscrew something with his big meaty claws.

"Hey, Tim! Cornelius said you could get me a Pip-Boy or something." Ryker said as he was navigating his way over the junk towards the counter. The voice startled the mirelurk and the device he was trying to unscrew flew into a pile of clutter.

"Damn… it.. Hell.. o… Ryker…. Pip.. Boy?... I got… Some… two… thou…sands…and… twenty… five… thousands… no three… thou… sands…. but… I got… a …. rad… io call… from one… two one… say… ing… that.. they found… some…. new… model…. Four… thousand… I … think…. Wan… na … check… it out?"

"Uhh… sure?" Ryker agreed as he really knew nothing about Pip-Boy's.

Tim then moved his vertical face into what seemed like a smile and grabbed a leather bag and threw it over his shoulder. He then got up on the counter and pounced over Ryker and the clutter and to the door. "Come on… let's.. go!" Tim said as he quickly waddle-ran out of the store. Ryker followed him with a small chuckle and grin on his face.


	8. Temporary Pause

Temporary Pause

This concept is really just what it is: a concept within my head. It's one of my more recent ideas that would mainly work better as a game where the player would have the option to go where he or she wants to go. This story basically relies on a voting system to develop Ryker into the player that the audience wants and since I'm new, I don't have the audience needed to push the story along. So, I shall put this story on pause and start up a new pre/post Skyrim story very soon, but the chapters will not be constant (maybe bi-weekly or monthly) since school will be starting up soon for me.

Thanks for reading and hope to restart this once my new project is finished!


End file.
